1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual storage system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a virtual storage system and methods of copying electronic documents into the virtual storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual storage systems have become a popular alternative for storing files, thereby eliminating the need to install physical storage devices and minimizing file storage costs. A virtual storage system is an online storage system where data is stored in virtual storage pools. The pools are hosted by third parties that operate large data centers. The third parties virtualize resources in servers and present the resources as virtual storage pools for users to store files, for example. The virtual storage system is accessed through a web application programming interface (API), a gateway or a Web-based user interface (UI), for example. A typical virtual storage system (e.g., a cloud-type storage system) has several disadvantages which create security concerns. For example, the storage location of the files stored therein may be unknown to both third party hosting companies and/or users of the virtual storage system. In addition, the typical virtual storage system can be easily accessed over a communication network (e.g., the Internet) using simple single-factor authentication processes for access thereof. The typical virtual storage system does not encrypt files that are stored on their servers which makes the files easily visible to internal employees and hackers. Further, the typical virtual storage system is not Pci Compliant (PCI DSS) a proprietary information security standard for organizations that handle cardholder information for the major debit, credit, prepaid, e-purse, ATM, and POS cards. Further, once any file is stored on the virtual storage system they become property of the virtual storage system provider and are no longer user-owned; therefore the files can be used for other purposes, such as data mining without user permission.
Online banking systems provide resources to enable users to conduct banking transactions electronically from a personal computer, for example. Online banking transactions include monitoring accounts, conducting money transfers, applying for loans, submitting loan payments, etc. However, users are required to visit the bank in person, to conduct certain transactions such as depositing documents into a safe deposit box which is an individually secured container held in a bank vault, for example. The safe deposit box is used to store valuable possessions, such as jewelry, currency, marketable securities, and important documents (e.g., bank statements, wills, passports, property deeds, insurance policies, photographs and birth certificates). Bank personnel typically open the bank vault with a key and a user is required to produce an assigned key to open the safe deposit box.
Currently, online banking systems fail to allow users to store important documents electronically, and also fail to allow users to retrieve, view and share these documents electronically outside of the bank environment, when desired.